Our Dental Scientist Program is designed to utilize the clinical Departments of Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery (OSM), and Fixed and Removable Prosthodontics combined with the multidisciplinary basic science environments of Anatomy and Biomedical Engineering to develop biomedical investigators with expertise in reconstructive biomaterials. Specialty certification and Ph.D. programs are available to study and support a wide range of biomaterial subjects and research with active collaboration between the OSM/Prosthodontics department and Anatomy (LSU), and Biomedical Engineering (Tulane), leading to a Ph.D. and Board eligibility in a clinical discipline. Facilities and well established clinicians and researchers are presently available for trainees, supported by Federal, State and private funding. This DSA program is designed to be flexible and invites innovative thinking from the candidate. The candidate will matriculate in either an OSM or Prosthodontics clinical specialty residency, an advanced basic science program in Anatomy or Biomedical Engineering culminating in a Ph.d. within 5 years, and a supervised clinically applied basic research experience within their Ph.D. dissertations. The strong commitment from all aspects of the LSU School of Dentistry creates an environment to stimulate interaction between clinical and basic scientists, providing an ideal program for the dedicated clinical research candidate.